


Coffee and TV

by live_and_let_live



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, cheeky sherlock, l'il bit of crotch grabbing, lots of fluff, peasants being stupid, thats about it, they're so gaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants coffee, Jim watching crap TV commences.</p><p>/edit/ Enjoy the terrible fanfic I wrote when I was like 13 and finally put up here, it's terrible and I thought I was cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and TV

**Hey, want some coffee? xx - SH**  


**_Yeah sure, you know how I like it ;) xx - JM_ **  


**I meant, lets go out for coffee xx - SH**  


**_Okay darling, although you know I like the taste of your coffee much better... JM_ **  


**Is that right? ;) SH**  


_**You know it babe xx Anyway, why didnt you just speak to me, my head is literally on your dick... JM**_  


**Because talking is boring love xx - SH**  


**_Are we leaving then? don't make me angry Sherlock... xx - JM_ **  


**Yeah sure, let's go pretty boy xx - SH**  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**Sherlock**  


Jim gets up from the sofa, lifting his head off my lap and untangling his legs from mine. I get up after him and place a kiss on his cheek.  


"Let's go," I say, taking his hand in mine as we walk out the apartment door and down the stairs. John's at work today, so we have the flat to ourselves, although we haven't really done anything, if you know what I mean...  


We walk to the front door and i release Jim's hand to shrug my coat on and put that bloody deer-stalker on to hide my face a bit better. Jim pulls on a bulky winter coat and puts a beanie on, the clothes swamp him and he looks adorable. Whenever we go out anywhere together, we have to ensure that as few people as possible notice us, I mean, we _are_ meant to be mortal enemies after all.  


"You've forgotten your scarf love" Jim says smiling teasingly at me. I knew I'd forgotten something.  


"Ah, yeah, thank you darling." I grab my scarf and place another kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and walking out the door, making sure to close it behind me. I'm taking Jim out to a new coffee shop, I usually stick to what I know, but it looked good so i thought _why not_. I don't think I'm going to tell him, he'll probably just complain. We keep walking along the route that I'd memorised from Google maps just minutes before we left.  


"Which one are we going to" and there's the question.  


"Ah, well my little master criminal, you'll just have to wait and see." his face scrunches up. It's adorable."  


"But Sherrrlockkk" he says pouting, a face that makes the master criminal façade just slip away.  


"Nope, we're almost there anyway." if I'm right we should be turning left here, then walking half the street.  


"Uhhg, fineee" Jim can get really winey sometimes, but it's adorable, and another reason why I love him. We turn the corner and I can see the coffee shop, it's a quaint little place called "Daily Froth", opened three weeks ago. Mrs Hudson told me about it.  


We approach the small building. I drop Jim's hand and hold the door open for him, lightly slapping his arse as he walks through. His hands immediately go to cover his behind and he leaps inside, squeaking slightly.  


"Oi, watch it you!" he says playfully, grabbing my hand again and pecking my lips lightly, a smile gracing his handsome features.  


"You know you love it really" I say slyly, smirking down at him.  


"Oh, you wish hot stuff," he says as I pull him towards a table and sit us down on the small sofa. I pick up a menu and Jim rests his head on my shoulder, glancing down at the options.  


There's some nice drinks here actually, and a small but nice-sounding collection of cakes and toasted sandwiches.  


"What are you thinking of having?" I ask Jim. I look at his face and his eyes a closed, a peaceful expression on his face.  


"I think I'll have the mint chocolate mocha," he pauses, "with cream" that's my Jim, he's got a such a sweet tooth."  


"Okay, I'll order, I'll get us a cake to share too. I'll be back in five." I say, getting up from the table, kissing his forehead and smiling.  


I walk up to the counter and lean one hand on the cold surface. A bored looking teenage boy walks over on the other side of the counter and looks up. his eyes go wide and his mouth opens and closes.  


"Y-y-you...B-but...Why-y?" Urhh, boring  


Yes _me_ , now can I _please_ order?  


"Urm, sure, what can I g-get you s-sir?" the boy stutters, _pathetic_. I'm not that scary.  


"One regular black coffee, one mint chocolate mocha with cream and one coffee and caramel slice."  


I glance back at the table to check the number and watch the cashiers' eyes follow mine, only to widen gain at the sight of who was at the table. Common idiot.  


"Table 21, and would you kindly stop staring?" I state in a monotone voice. The boy lets out a small squeak and types my order into his machine.  


"That'll be eight pound sixyty-five please," he says, face red but composture regained. I reach into my pocket and pull out a ten pound note.  


"Keep the change," I say when he reaches to give me my reciept. The boy seems suprised, but drops the spare coins into a latte glass labeled 'tips'.  


Folding the reciept precicely in two and sliding it into my jacket pocket I walk back to Jim. His eyes are fixed on the small TV in the top corned of the room, hands folded together on the table. He looks down when I slide into the space next to him.  


"Did you enjoy that _obviously_ thrilling conversation with the barista?" he asks smirking, I want to kiss that look right off his precious little face.  


So I do.  


He gasps, startled, and I chuckle, his hand coming to rest on my upper thigh.  


_"Ahem"_. A cough sounds to our right and we break contact, Jim turns pink whilst my face turns to form a blank expression. I turn my head, thank the waitress and take the tray out of her hands. She smiles and walks away.  


Once the tray is safely in the middle of the table, I turn back to Jim to continue, but his gaze is firmly fixed on the TV, some crappy soap is on, and two women seem to be in a very heated argument.  


I tap him on the shoulder and hand him his drink. He breaks eye contact with the show for a second before locking his gaze back onthe screen. If he wants to play at this, then fine. I'll let him.  


My hand drops casually under the table to rest on Jims' knee. He doesn't even flinch. I moved my hand higher, up to his mid thigh. Still no reaction.  


I decide that he's too determined and go for gold.  


I release my grip and grab my coffee. I take a long sip.  


Before Jim can anticipate my next move, I drop my hand down again and gently squeeze his crotch.  


He almost jumps out of the seat.  


Turning quickly towards me, Jim graps my chin and pulls my face very close to his. Before I can say anything remotely witty, his lips are upon mine in a soft conjoinment of love. He tastes of coffe and mint and chocolate and Jim. glancing up at the TV, I notice that that women are now engaging in a similar activity to us. I re-close my eyes and lose myself in Jim, anything remaining of his Moriarty cover gone completely.  


**With every second their lips are joined, Sherlock can feel himself slipping further and further in love with the Irishman. He knows Jim feels it too.**  


**That coffee shop, is the place where Moriarty disappears completely, leaving only James.M behind. Behind to be with Sherlock, and to to love Sherlock as much as Sherlock loves him.**  


**_And maybe even more..._ **  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading little dinosaurs :D
> 
> You should check out [the_thirteenth_doctors](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_thirteenth_doctors) work [That Collins Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4085830)
> 
> Jay x


End file.
